The Naughty Things That Snape does
by TrashyBambi
Summary: Just a little kinky love story about Severus Snape. Who'd known that he likes American girls? please read and review!


Chapter One - The Beginning

**Disclaimer-** **I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the books. (I wish I did though!)**

* * *

Author notes--- _'Thought' ... _"Talk" ... **Shout **Yup thats about it. Oh and um... If you dont like kinky, weird, sexual stories with Snape in them, then don't read this! And Please don't send flames! It's rated for languge and for sexual stuff. May be raised to R for later chapters!

* * *

I was scared. You'd be scared to if you were tied up tightly to a chair in a dark room and didn't know where you were.

I've been struggling in this chair for what has seemed like hours, but has only been maybe 20 minutes. I don't have my wand with me, even though I remember I had it in my robes when I fell asleep in the Gryfinndor common room. And I know whatever I'm wearing now, I wasn't before. Now my legs, and my shoulders and arms are bear. I think I'm wearing a small dress.

A small dress to go with my small body. My five-foot, 100 pound body. I've always been too small for my age.

I struggle some more in the leather straps, but stop abruptly when I hear a noise in the room. My body starts shaking all over as I silently and fiercely try to get out of the binds.

An ice-cold hand lands on my shoulder. My mouth utters a scream and surprisingly the person doesn't stop me from screaming. In an instant, the lights come on and I'm staring around at a big room made out of stonewalls. There's a desk in the middle of the room, about three feet from me and there's a filing cabinet in the corner. I try to look behind me to see who it is, but can't see him.

He grabs the back of the chair I'm sitting on and roughly spins me around to face him. I gasp in horror as I stare into the black, hating eyes of Professor Severus Snape.

'Oh my God...' I think helplessly as he slowly started taking the straps off of my breast. He purposely slid his fingers under the straps to touch my breast and snap the straps off roughly.

He hasn't said a word, but I'm afraid if he will, all of my mind will go insane and I'll never stop screaming.

I look down to see I'm wearing a black skimpy dress, with a Slytherin sign over my left breast. I look in disgust at Snape, who must have put this dress on me, maybe by magic or not.

"Don't give me that look you filthy little Gryfinndor girl." He said coldly.

Lucky for me, I didn't go insane.I just gave him a dirty look.

He continued to unstrap me. When he was done he stood back and crossed his arms, as if daring me to get up and move. I don't move. He seems to be getting angry at me. But I don't care. I look at him with a nasty look on my face.

"Are you going to move?" He asks.

"Do you want me to move?"

After my remark, he grabs my hair and pulls me out of the chair. I let out a shreik and colaspe to the floor at his feet.

He raised a foot and rested it onto my back. I look up at him with fear in my eyes. I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me. If he tries to hurt me there's no way I can stop him. I'll be incredibly to weak to protect myself.

He reaches down and raises me to my feet by the scruff of my collar. I stand unsteadily in front of him as he looks down at me.

Tears slip from my eyes, as I try to figure out what to do.

"Don't you ever wonder why all the American girls are all dead afraid of me?"

Now that he had said something about it, the few American girls that came to Hogwarts always did shiver and flinch in fright when he looked at them or even passed them. I was probaly the only American girl who wasn't so afraid of him.

He reaches his two long hand sout to me and I flinch as they touch the top of my shoulders. He carefully, and slowly slides one finger each under the straps of my dress and moves them down to my arms. I move back quickly. He glares at me and moves towards me.

I move backwards, eventually bumping into the stone wall.

* * *

Ok well Thats all I can think of right now. Please read and review. I dont really know how good it is!


End file.
